What's in a Name?
by tehedward
Summary: QW14!- Day 2: "So I've made a decision about tomorrow." Quinn says quietly into Santana's shoulder as they lay together.


**So this was probably the hardest prompt for me to follow, Day 2 Comfort/Fluff. I enjoy reading fluff pieces on occasion but I have the hardest time writing them. That being said, hooray! I know it's short but I was still able to contribute to Quinntana week :) **

**QW14 Day 2- What's in a Name?**

"So I've made a decision about tomorrow." Quinn says quietly into Santana's shoulder as they lay together cuddling in bed. The early morning light of the rising sun just starting to peak into their bedroom.

"Mmhmm?" Santana questions, barely awake and just enjoying the warmth of sharing a bed with her fiancé, soon to be wife.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time now and I didn't come to this decision lightly and I know we're going to be really busy today getting ready and everything but this is important and… San, are you listening to me?" Quinn huffs, slightly annoyed at Santana's apparent lack of interest in what she was saying.

"Mmhmm." Quinn hears Santana answer in the affirmative, but the fact that she snuggles in further under the blankets belies that.

"So anyway," Quinn says, "I've been thinking about this for a while now and I've made a decision-"

"Uh-huh…" Santana mumbles.

Quinn rolls her eyes, annoyed, but she can't be too angry. Santana, even on her best days was not a morning person. Still she had hoped that Santana would pick up on how serious she was being here. Quinn sits up in bed and looks down at the snoozing form of Santana and a warm smile crosses her face.

God she loved her. Santana was everything that she wished she could be. She was so strong and confident. Nothing fazed her and if someone or something was stupid enough to get in her way Santana just went right on through them. Being with Santana Lopez made Quinn better, stronger, than she could ever be on her own.

"So anyway, like I said, I've made a decision about the wedding tomorrow." Taking careful note that Santana wasn't paying attention she decided to have a little fun with it. "So I think we should have a nude wedding. Everyone shows up just completely naked."

"Mmhmm."

"Also, I want us to be married by either an Elvis impersonator or Darth Vader."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh and I spent all of your life savings to get trained doves who will fly in the formation of a heart. I know it seems a bit excessive but I think they'll be well worth the memory."

"Okay."

"I also fired the band that you wanted and asked Rachel if she would do an all Broadway musical tribute to our love."

"Thas nicsh."

"Also I'm not content to have it be just the two of us so I invited Puck to join us in a polyamorous marriage. He agreed but he wants first crack at me, you don't mind sitting back and letting him have first go on our wedding night do you?"

"Wah-eber you wan…" Santana's lips smack together sleepily when suddenly what Quinn had just said registered with her and her eyes snap open. She sits up quickly and glares at Quinn. "The hell that bastards ever laying even one measly paw on you!" Santana snarls, joking or not Santana did not share Quinn, at least not like that.

Quinn arches a brow, "Oh, finally paying attention are you?"

Santana scoffs, "Of course I was paying attention to you, I always do."

"Uh-huh, I totally believe you." Quinn says, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"I was." Santana says glaring right back.

"So you're fine with everything I just said?"

"I most certainly am not!"

"Which part in particular do you have issue with?"

Santana can see the little smirk trying to escape as Quinn tries to hold a straight face. To be honest she hadn't actually been really listening but she wasn't about to admit that. Right now it was a battle of wills between her and her girl and as much as she loved her, she wasn't about to lose.

"Just- Just the last part." Santana tries to say confidently, but she can tell by the gleam in Quinn's eyes that she had just handed this victory to Quinn on a silver platter.

"Okay, so you only have issue with Puck, none of the other stuff bothers you?" Quinn's not even trying to hold a straight face anymore, she's just grinning from ear to ear and shaking her head fondly.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry I was sleeping, I didn't hear a single word you said."

Quinn leans in and gives her a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have brought it up this early. I'll just tell you later." And with that Quinn lays back down to go back to sleep for another couple of hours.

"No, wait. C'mon Querida, talk to me, I'm awake now and I want to hear what you have to say."

"This is kind of important San, I'll wait till you're a little more awake."

"C'mon, please, mi Amor-" Santana begins to kiss Quinn's shoulder and slowly works her way up until she's nibbling at Quinn's earlobe. Whispering in Spanish for Quinn to talk to her, knowing that when she did that it was a big turn on for her and if she kept at it she could get whatever she wanted out of Quinn.

"Saaan…" Quinn whines, as she starts to giggle. Santana however ignores her and continues to do her best to drive her girl wild.

"Alright I'll talk, I'll talk!"

"Good, now just let me get comfy and-" Santana positions herself so that Quinn's back is press up against her front and she wraps her arms protectively around the blond, holding her close. "There we are, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Alright, well like I said, I've been thinking about this for a while now and I've decided that… I don't want to do the combined last names. I don't want to be Lopez-Fabray."

Santana felt like she had just been punched in the gut, hearing that hurt and she can feel the tears welling in her eyes at the knowledge that Quinn didn't want to share a last name. "Oh… um, okay." Santana says, her voice cracking.

"No, let me finish San. I don't want to be Lucy Quinn Lopez-Fabray I just want to be Lucy Quinn Lopez… just Lopez, no Fabray. I want to take your last name I… I hope you're okay with that."

That punch to the gut feeling disappeared completely and she could feel herself almost literally melt. Quinn wanted to take her last name, she wanted to be a Lopez and just a Lopez. She had never really given it much thought before, she had always figured that when she married she would be a hyphen last name, Quinn wanting to take her name was such a, a… traditional move that she was thrown for a bit of a loop. But hearing Quinn say that, she realized just how wonderful it would be to have Quinn do that.

Quinn had had a rough time trying to figure out who she was and what she wanted out of life. Between her own extremely high standards and the ridiculously insane amount of pressure that her family put on her Quinn had always defined herself by what other people thought of her. It wasn't until she had gotten out on her own and was given the chance to work out who she wanted to be that Quinn had finally come into her own and discovered her identity and a big part of that for her was reclaiming the name Fabray for herself. Making it mean what she wanted it to mean and not what her father and the rest of her family told her it meant. Her wanting to drop the name Fabray and adopt the Lopez family name completely, spoke volumes to Santana about how much she truly meant to the other girl.

"Really?" Santana asks softly. "You really want to take my name?"

"Yeah I…" Quinn flips around so that she's facing Santana. "You are my entire world, you make everything okay, you inspire me and make me strong, I want to be Quinn Lopez, I want the entire world to know that I am yours completely and totally, one hundred percent."

"You don't have to do that though, I mean you've always been "Quinn Fabray" you know. You don't have to do that for me."

"You… do you not want me to?" Quinn asks meekly.

"No I, I think it would be incredible to have you take my last name, I… words can't even begin to describe how much that would mean to me I just want you to be sure, I don't want you to look back and regret not being a Fabray anymore."

"I could never regret sharing myself with you. You've been there for me through the good times and the bad. You are so strong and so confident and you, you inspire me, you're my hero… I look up to you. Whenever I'm worried or scared I think of you and suddenly I feel better, like I can handle whatever the world throws at me. Honestly… I'm more worried about not living up to the Lopez name than I am about losing the Fabray name."

"Oh, Querida, you don't need to worry about that."

"So you don't mind then?"

"I would love it, I would love to share my name with you."

"Quinn Lopez…" Quinn says quietly, testing the name out. "Mrs. Quinn Lopez… Hmm… Doesn't quite roll of the tongue does it?" Quinn asks, sounding a little disappointed.

"I think it rolls just fine, in fact, I don't think I've ever heard any sexier in my entire life." Santana reassures her as she leans forward and captures Quinn's lips with her own.


End file.
